majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Majisuka Gakuen Wiki
Welcome to the Majisuka Gakuen Wiki If you would like to contribute, please see our list of pages that need work here. About Majisuka Gakuen is a drama series featuring the members of , , and . The first season ran on TV Tokyo from January 8, 2010 to March 2, 2010, garnering criticism about the amount of blood and violence featured in the show Committee Proceedings for March 2010, Committee Proceedings for February 27 to April 2010 Broadcasts. Majisuka Gakuen 2 ran from April 15, 2011 to July 1, 2011, starting from a new school year at Majisuka Jyogakuen. The third installment of the drama had the same title as the previous seasons, but a completely different plot and new cast of characters. It ran from July 13, 2012 to October 5, 2012, and was the only season to feature a member of . Majisuka Gakuen 4 will begin airing on January 19, 2015 on NTV. This installment of the drama has the same setting as the first two seasons, but a new cast of characters. It is the only season thus far to have members of in the main cast. Majisuka.jpeg|Majisuka Gakuen|link=w:c:akb48:Majisuka Gakuen|linktext=A transfer student caught the attention of Majisuka Jyogakuen's strongest gang Majisuka_Gakuen_2.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen 2|link=w:c:akb48:Majisuka Gakuen 2|linktext=Rappapa's leader went missing, and an impending war threatened Majijo Majisuka3_TeamHabu_2012.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen 3|link=w:c:akb48:Majisuka Gakuen 3|linktext=Prison HOPE: A place also known as Majisuka Prison MG4Promo.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen 4|link=w:c:akb48:Majisuka Gakuen 4|linktext=Will begin in January 2015 Majisuka_Gakuen.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen Wiki|linktext=Promotional picture for Majisuka Gakuen Latest News About the Characters' Actresses December 2014 'Majisuka Gakuen 4' Trivia * is the only member to date that appeared in all four seasons of the Majisuka Gakuen series, including her cameo appearance in the season 1 final episode. She portrayed a different characters each season. * , , , , , , , , and were the only other members who appeared in the first three installments of the series, counting cameo appearances. * , , , , , and all played different character roles for each of the three seasons. * and , both from , were the only members who had a role in the main cast throughout the first three installments of the series. * and were the only members of to appear as part of the main cast. They both had roles in the first two installments of the series. Other members were , , , and , who had cameo appearances in season 1. * 's role in Majisuka Gakuen 3 was the first appearance of an member in the drama, as and had not been transferred to HKT48 during their appearances in the series. * members' first appearance in the Majisuka Gakuen series were in Season 4. and were the only members of NMB48 to appear as part of the main cast in Majisuka Gakuen 4. Several other NMB48 members also made separate appearances in each episode. Video Gallery 【PV】_マジスカロックンロール_AKB48_公式|Season 1 opening theme (official MV) 【PV】_桜の栞_AKB48_公式|Season 1 ending theme (official MV) Majisuka Gakuen 2 - Yankee Soul (FMV)|Season 2 opening theme (fan made MV) AKB48 Seishun to Kizukanai Mama|Season 2 ending theme (concert performance) 【PV】_マジジョテッペンブルース_AKB48_公式|Season 1 spin-off song (official MV) AKB48 Majisuka Gakuen - Extra Takahashi Minami's Assault Report no.1 【ENG】| 's report on the last episode of Season 1 AKB48 Majisuka Gakuen 2 - Extra Takahashi Minami's Assault Report no.2 【ENG】|Takahashi Minami's interview of the actresses in Season 2 Gekikara ( Rena ) Devil Laugh|Gekikara's Laugh References The Community Needs Your Help As suggested by a viewer from Gakuran's page How should we address Gakuran? He/Him/His She/Her/Hers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse